La boîte de chocolat
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: OS de Saint Valentin. En ce jour, Oz reçoit une mystérieuse boîte...mais qui est l'auteur de cette surprise ! Shonen-aï.


**Disclaimer :** Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis l'auteur de Pandora Hearts ! (ou pas) Non non, ce manga appartient entièrement à Jun Mochizuki.

**Genre :** Romance (de la guimauuuuveeeuh) : Shonen-ai.

**Couple :** Oz x ?

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Voilà voilà, je vous présente ce petit OS sans aucune prétention qui n'a qu'un but : vous faire passer un bon petit moment (en tous cas, je l'espère). C'est un OS dédié à la Saint Valentin donc…bonne Saint Valentin à tous et à toutes ! (part manger des pots de nutella…)

* * *

La boîte de chocolat.

En ce jour, les différentes familles avaient décidé de se réunir, s'autorisant une pause pour le moins méritée. Elles avaient pris la décision de séjourner au sein du Quartier Général de Pandora où chacun avait une chambre à sa disposition. Lorsque la décision avait été prise, une semaine auparavant, Oz Vessalius avait vu en cette journée un instant de répit, un moment de détente où il pourrait s'amuser comme un enfant, comme avant. Il s'était imaginé de nombreuses choses comme des pâtisseries en tous genres, des plats plus beaux et plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Cependant, dans toute son imagination, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que quelque chose lui arriverait en cette journée qu'était la Saint Valentin.

Le jeune homme marchait dans un des couloirs du Q. G. de Pandora, songeur.

Le matin-même, Oz avait eu une bien étrange surprise à son réveil. Rien que le fait de s'en remémorer le fit grimacer. Pas que cette surprise lui ait déplu ! Le problème était ailleurs.

Il ignorait qui était l'auteur de ladite surprise.

Les faits étaient là : lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait fait comme tous les autres jours –les autres journées paisibles qu'il pouvait avoir- à savoir : bailler, prendre son temps pour s'étirer, trouver le courage de sortir de ses couvertures ce après quoi il se lavait et s'habillait l'esprit légèrement ailleurs. Puis, une fois qu'il était prêt, il sortait de sa chambre et la journée pouvait enfin réellement commencer. Seulement, cette matinée avait été différente de toutes les autres qu'il avait vécus jusqu'à présent.

Il s'était réveillé, certes. Puis, il avait légèrement flemmardé dans son lit comme d'habitude mais, l'idée de nombreux gâteaux et autres mets avaient suffit à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche et l'avoir forcé à sortir du lit. Par la suite, il avait fait les mêmes gestes que d'habitude mais, dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, tout avait changé.

Il aurait très bien put ne pas _la voir_ et passer à côté _d'elle_ sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, son regard avait été directement et irrémédiablement attiré par cette petite boîte reposant sur le sol, juste à côté de l'ouverture de sa porte.

Oz s'était alors penché en avant, avait ramassé la petite boîte sur laquelle un petit papier bleu clair avec une inscription à l'encre était attaché. Le blond lut l'inscription et fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant qui avait bien put lui offrir cette boîte et qui avait écrit ce « à Oz ».

Et, depuis ce matin, le jeune Vessalius était bien silencieux. Il voulait savoir qui lui avait offert cette boîte de chocolat –chocolats excellents d'ailleurs…- mais n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'une quelconque personne dans les environs lui offrirait un tel cadeau.

Alice ? Non, même s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, la Chain aimait davantage la nourriture. C'était assez blessant d'ailleurs de se dire que la jeune femme aimait la viande plus que tout, à croire qu'elle n'éprouvait que très peu de sentiments amicaux pour les autres. En tous cas, quand un morceau de viande rouge était en jeu, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Alors qui ? Gilbert ?

Oz avait longtemps médité sur cette question. Il était clair que la manière dont son valet se comportait était pour le moins étrange : Gilbert l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Néanmoins, plus il y réfléchissait, plus ses soupçons s'éloignaient du brun. Oz ne voyait vraiment pas son meilleur ami lui déclarer sa flamme de cette façon.

Mais du coup, qui restait-il ?

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise blague de la part de Break…

En y réfléchissant, ça paraissait déjà beaucoup plus plausible.

C'est ainsi que, cette idée à l'esprit, le jeune Vessalius se dirigeait vers la salle à manger où devait déjà être réunis pas mal de monde. Et il ne se trompa pas : dès qu'il arriva et qu'il eut poussé la porte, il put voir toutes les personnes présentes. Son regard voyagea à travers la pièce, à la recherche de ses amis qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

Alice salivait devant un plat de gâteaux tandis que Gil tentait désespérément d'empêcher la goinfre de tout manger.

Encore un peu plus loin, Oz trouva Break occupé à siroter un thé en compagnie de Sharon.

A cette fête, tout le monde était présent il y avait même des personnes que le blond ne connaissait pas. Cependant, il pouvait en reconnaître plusieures comme le désagréable Vincent suivi de près par l'adorable Echo. Il y avait également son oncle Oscar avec sa petite sœur Ada qui semblaient plongés dans une discussion avec Sheryl Rainsworth et Rufus Barma.

Il reconnu également Reim qui venait de se joindre à Break et à Sharon ainsi que Vanessa. La sœur d'Elliot ne parlait pas vraiment avec les autres, s'évertuant à grignoter pour passer le temps.

C'étaient les seules personnes présentes qu'Oz connaissaient. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ni Léo ni Elliot n'étaient dans la salle. Peut-être dormaient-ils encore –ce qui était loin d'être certain- ou peut-être avaient-ils choisis de ne pas venir.

Mine de rien, le jeune homme s'avança à grands pas vers la table de Break, Sharon et Reim. Quelques personnes le saluèrent sur son chemin et il y répondit avec le plus de naturel possible. Enfin arrivé à destination, il donna un léger coup de coude à Break qui sursauta, surprit d'être salué de la sorte.

« Bonjour Oz ! » dit-il tout de même alors que Sharon et Reim saluaient également le jeune garçon.

Le jeune Vessalius répondit gentiment avant de placer le papier bleu clair devant les yeux de Break :

« C'est une de tes blagues ? » questionna-t-il sans détour.

Ecarquillant d'abord les yeux, un sourire illumina bientôt le visage hilare du chapelier.

« Alors comme ça, tu as une amoureuse ? » demanda ce dernier.

Agacé, Oz soupira et rougit quelque peu en se rendant compte que quelques regards s'étaient posés sur lui quand Break avait parlé _un peu trop_ fort.

« Ce n'est pas ton écriture ? »

C'était la seule chose à laquelle Oz pouvait se rattacher : l'écriture de l'auteur.

En réponse à sa question, Break sortit le nécessaire pour écrire et se mit à tracer quelques mots à l'encre noire sur une feuille, feuille qu'il tendit par la suite à un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

Oz poussa un nouveau soupir, se rendant compte que Break n'était pas l'auteur de cette supercherie.

L'héritier Vessalius baissa les yeux et sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Xerxes, un sourire mystérieux, se pencha vers lui et lui indiqua de se rapprocher. Après un instant d'hésitation, Oz se pencha en avant et écouta ce que l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille.

Le regard d'abord plein de surprise, les yeux d'Oz devinrent rapidement coquins.

Il hocha brièvement la tête aux informations et à un certain conseil que venait de lui donner l'agent de Pandora puis, sans attendre un instant de plus, il s'éclipsa de la salle, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Comme le lui avait indiqué Break, Oz sortit un papier à lettre et imita du mieux qu'il put l'écriture qu'il y avait sur le papier bleu clair.

Il écrivit ses quelques mots puis, satisfait, rangea le tout et prit une petite boîte dans son armoire, cette dernière contenant ses chocolat préférés. Il vérifia le tout puis partit déposer sa petite lettre et la boîte dans un endroit bien particulier…

* * *

Elliot tourna une nouvelle page et commença à lire les premiers mots de cette dernière. Léo, non loin de lui lisait également. Le blond avait refusé de faire la fête, préférant profiter de cet instant de calme pour lire en tranquillité.

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte en bois de sa chambre et les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent les yeux de leurs livres respectifs.

Léo se redressa et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et, à leur plus grande surprise, il n'y avait personne à l'entrée. Elliot se redressa sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant de pâlir en voyant une lettre ainsi qu'une petite boîte au sol.

Il se hâta de se lever et de les ramasser avant que le brun ne le fasse. Curieux, il ouvrit la boîte pour y trouver des chocolats.

Le jeune Nightray fronça un sourcil et ouvrit la lettre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lisait le message d'une écriture semblable à la sienne dont les simples mots étaient « à Elliot ».

FIN

* * *

**Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !**


End file.
